paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler's Back Story
This is a Story that was Made By TylerLovesJen with Chaseisonthecase. One Day the Paw patrol where outside And wondering how Tyler got to join them. Ryder: Hey Tyler how did you get to join the Paw Patrol? Tyler: Well you want to hear about it? Ryder and the Pups: Yes please. Tyler: Ok here goes, flashback Time Kitten mom: Ok babies, time to eat Kittens: Meow Young Tyler: Ok mom, let's eat Mom: Oh no I'm sorry, you can't have any you're not my son Young Tyler: But mom i am *Starts To Cry* Mom: No you're not. Now get out Young Tyler: *Crying* mom please Mom: I'm sorry whoever you are. Goodbye. Kick him out. Young Tyler Mom *Crying* Dirge: (walking along and sees a kitten) Are you ok? Tyler: No i'm not, my mom kicked me out of the house. I'm not her son I guess Dirge: Oh Tyler: Did your mom kick you out too? Dirge: No Tyler: Can I walk with you Dirge: Sure Tyler: Thanks *Walks with Dirge* Tyler: So now what? Dirge: Well im going back to the lookout Tyler: What’s that? Dirge: Its where I live and where the paw patrol is Tyler: What’s Paw patrol? Dirge: Where we help people around in adventure bay we have talents that each of us have Tyler Oh can I come I have no home *Starts to Cry* Dirge: Hmmm sure Tyler *Wipes his tears* Thanks so much. Let’s go. Dirge: Ok (Walks) Tyler So how did you join? Dirge: Its a long story don't worry Tyler: You sure I kinda what to know Dirge: I'm sure Tyler: Ok I kinda want to know, but it's ok A small pup comes up to them. Smoky: Hi what are you guys doing? Tyler: We are going to a Lookout. Smoky: Oh cool can I come? Dirge: Sure come on Smoky: I’m scared can one of you guys carry me? Dirge: Sure hop on Smoky: Thx are we there yet? Dirge: Yes we are, welcome to the lookout you two Tyler: Oh wow Smoky: Wow Digre: Let’s go meet Ryder Tyler: Who’s Ryder? Smoky: Will he give me Food? Dirge: He’s keeps this job up and running, and yes he will get you food Ryder: Hi Dirge, Who are these two? Tyler: Hi im Tyler, my mom kicked me out Smoky: Hi i'm Smoky, do you have any food? Ryder: Yes we do, by Tundra Tundra: Hi there, are you two new? Smoky: Yes can I have some food please Tundra: Sure, here Smoky: Thanks so much Rocky: Hi honey Tundra: Hi baby *Licks him* Rocky: hehe *Licks back* Ryder: So how do you like it here Smoky? Smoky: I love it Dirge: Thanks we like having you here Smoky: Aw Thanks Tyler: And thats the Story how I join the Paw Patrol Rubble: *Starts crying* Awwww poor Tyler got kicked out of his mom's house Tyler: Its Ok The End....... For Now Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Characters Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Tyler:LovesJen/Chaseisonthecase